<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Make Ice With by CAH1601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744197">To Make Ice With</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAH1601/pseuds/CAH1601'>CAH1601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DNF, Fluff, Gen, Georgewastaken, Hockey, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut, dream is a hockey player, dreamnotfound, figure skating, george is a figure skater, pretty georgenotfound, sassy george, small george, smitten dream, smut later, tall dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAH1601/pseuds/CAH1601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing hockey was Dream's entire life and it'd be his entire future if he had any say.<br/>He thrived on the cold hair flowing through the gaps in his helmet as he raced across the ice, stealing the puck from an opposing team. Dream was their ace and a damn good one at that. </p><p>He loved his team and was determined to seize them a spot in the playoffs- the winning spot, preferably. </p><p>Practice is going, as usual, that morning, Karl and Sapnap chase each other on the ice while Quackity chortles at their antics. Punz and Ponk share an exasperated look with each other and Dream watches them all fondly. </p><p>The practice is nothing out of the usual until, assumingly, another Coach storms up to their coach, gesturing wildly. Coach breaks the news: they have to share the ice. </p><p>With a figure skater nonetheless. </p><p>Oh man, this is gonna put a dent in their plans.</p><p> Or, well, that's what Dream would say, if said figure skater wasn't the most beautiful and elegant man he had ever seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Make Ice With</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! This is my first fic on here, though I have been reading on AO3 for years. Please leave constructive criticism if you'd like and please enjoy!</p><p>Also,</p><p>This story is completely fictional and has nothing to do with the real people in this story, only their characters. If any CC would like me to take it down or states that they do not feel comfortable with fan fiction being written about them, I will wholeheartedly take this fic down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The locker room was boisterous with the energetic chatter of six young men. Dream sat on the wooden bench, already fully geared-up from head to toe himself. </p><p>It seemed like this happened every morning practice-- Sapnap, Punz, and Karl would always spend the majority of their time in the locker room goofing off and playing tricks on their teammate or roughhousing. Quackity and Ponk would watch on in laughter at the three boys’ antics while mostly keeping occupied with getting dress, only occasionally joining in on the jokes. Dream himself always sat back and observed the antics of his team. </p><p>As was the same every practice, he watched, amused, as Punz gave a speedy, teasing slap to Sapnap cheek while the latter was distracted. It was hilarious and quite impressive, Dream might say, at how quickly Sapnap’s face turned red in indignation. With Punz caught up in his laughter towards his teammate, he had little time to react to Sapnap’s retaliating slap. The two children, as Dream dubbed them, began to argue while shoving their hands in each others’ faces.</p><p>“Dude, fuck off!” Sapnap groaned, Punz’s hand making contact with his chin.</p><p>“You first, I’m not gonna lose!” Punz replied.</p><p>“You started it, idiot!” Sapnap hollered.</p><p>Dream let out a sigh of exasperation. It was about time he broke up their little girl-fight before they were late onto the ice and Coach made them do extra drills for their tardiness. </p><p>“Alright, alright, idiots let’s go before Coach chews us out for being late,” Dream placated, shoving said idiots on the back to get them moving.</p><p>Sapnap and Punz grumbled and made faces at each other behind Dream’s back as they were ushered out the door. The rest of their teammate chuckled at their childish behavior followed suit out to the ice. </p><p>These boys practically grew up on the ice, skates strapped onto their feet since they learned how to walk. They all held a shared passion and love for hockey and were practically a family at this point. Dream, Sapnap, Punz, and Ponk had played hockey together on the same high school team, so they were familiar with each other for longer than the others. Karl, and Quackity had joined their Junior Hockey League when it was created after graduation. Coach had scouted them all from highschool and formed this little family of hockey players. </p><p>This was their first season going to playoffs and it was obvious in the way each member of the team was antsy to get onto the ice. Practice, practice, practice, Coach preached. Every Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday the team met up at Holy Land Arena at 7 am sharp. </p><p>The practice was fun, but it was also arduous and left most of them aching afterward. But that was inevitable in a high-contact sport such as hockey. And it was a good ache, the kind of ache that told you you had worked hard and had continued to build strength. After each practice, the team improved in their skills as a whole, getting closer and closer to the playoffs. </p><p>With the upcoming playoffs of their minds, the boys skated onto the ice. They took a few warmup laps around the rink to get their muscles reused to being on the ice. </p><p>Dream led the herd, skating faster than his teammates. As team captain, it was his responsibility to lead his team and guide them in practice. </p><p>They continue to tirelessly run through the drills their Coach directs at them, going for about half an hour until they are interrupted. </p><p>A harried man dressed similarly to their own coach comes marching towards said Coach before gesturing wilding in his face while grumbling out words. The two are too far from the team for them to hear, but by the grimace on Coach’s face, he’s being told something less than pleasant. </p><p>He nods, begrudgingly placating the man with a couple of words before turning towards the ice and blowing into his whistles. Dream and his team skate over, ready to be informed of the situation. </p><p>Coach looks them all over once, before gesturing to the man beside him. He sighs, “It seems there’s been a mix-up in the rink schedule this week, so unfortunately we’ll have to share the ice for the next few practices.”</p><p>Dream’s teammates groan out loud in dissatisfaction, some voicing their animosity to Coach. With them all complaining at once, it’s no surprise when Coach blows his whistles right in Karl’s face to shut them all up.</p><p>“Enough! I don’t wanna hear it, there’s nothing we can do but bear with it.” He grumbles, not happy with the new agreement himself. </p><p>“How are we supposed to share the ice with an entire other hockey team? There’ll be no room to run drills, Coach.” Ponk, their goalie, reasons. </p><p>“You’re in luck boys, because it’s not an entire team, thankfully. It’s only one figure skater. And I don’t wanna hear a peep from the peanut-gallery talking impolite towards my student.” The other coach finally speaks up, giving threatening looks to the team.</p><p>Dream isn’t as upset by the outcome of the situation as the others are. It’ll put a stint in their practice plans, sure, but thankfully it’s only for the week. He can survive only being able to have access to half the ice for a couple of days and he’s sure the others will too, they’re just being dramatic. </p><p>“C’mon guys let’s get back to practice, there’s no use in whining about sharing the ice. There’s nothing we can do about it.” Dream placates, clapping Quackity and Sapnap on their shoulder pads. </p><p>With thankfully only a few stubborn grumbles, the team captain corrals his friends back onto the ice to continue their drills. They’re running through a maneuvering drill when Dream sees the supposed figure skater step onto the ice. </p><p>The first thing that pops into Dream’s mind when he lays eyes on the skater is that he must be freezing in such thin clothes. He’s dressed in a tight black athletic long sleeve with matching athletic pants to match. He wears nothing else but thin, fingerless gloves and pristine white skates. The boy kicks his leg onto the wall of the rink, doing an impressive standing split as he stretches. Dream watches in fascination as his coach talks to him while he stretches and when the skater angles his face a bit, Dream catches sight of him. His skin is alabaster white, seeming to be made of marble. He has dark, chocolate eyes with hair to match. What catches Dream’s attention the most is his plush, pink lips that form around words that he’s too far to catch. </p><p>Dream’s lack of attention and staring doesn’t go unnoticed by his teammates. Sapnaps bumps into Dream’s side in a friendly manner, elbowing him to catch his attention.</p><p>“Dude, what’s up with you? Now’s not the best time to stare at pretty skaters while we’re in the middle of drills.” Sapnap teases with a smirk on his face, eyes dancing between the stretching figure skater and Dream’s crimson cheeks. </p><p>Dream rolls his eyes and tries to play off his more-than-obvious staring. “Piss off dude, I wasn’t staring at him, I was just lost in thoughts about playoffs.” </p><p>“Suuuure...” Sapnap teases, skating away to rejoin their teammates in the drills. </p><p>Dream, embarrassed to be caught staring, follows Sapnap’s lead and turns back to their own practice. </p><p>For the rest of their time on the ice, it becomes glaringly obvious to the team that Dream is distracted by something. He’s missing goals that he would usually be able to make in his sleep and is not as agile on the ice as he usually is. </p><p>At the same time, the figure skater is performing notable jumps and turns on his side of the ice. He gains speed, then in an impressive fashion leaps into the air with a twist. He performs axels, loops, and spins with impressive speed and accuracy. His forehead is creased in concentration while his coach gives him pointers from the sidelines. Even to someone who had never before watched figure skating, his prowess on the ice was eye-catching. </p><p>And eye-catching it was, especially to one green-eyed, tall hockey player who was supposed to be practicing his own sport across the rink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>